Mini Me
by PD Transformed
Summary: For crystalbluefox It all started when Zoro just HAD to go and get eaten by a giant plant. Story includes the hatching of a chibi marimo. If you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about, feel free to read and find out! SanZo
1. We're Going on an Adveeeeentuuure

Happy Holidays Nille-chan! Thank you for subscribing to me! Here's your story! I'm sorry it's so late! I posted a reason on my profile, but that doesn't really make it any less late! Sorry!

-PD!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We're Going on an Adveeeeentuuure**

"Yosh! Land hooooo~!" Luffy trumpeted down to his Nakama from the crow's nest, eager for a new adventure to begin. The members of the crew all hurried up onto the deck, finally able to lay their eyes upon the island they'd been eagerly awaiting for.

"Oi, Nami," The rubber captain called, "is it true that this island's uncharted?" Nami looked up at her captain, smiling and nodding an affirmative 'yes.' Luffy hopped down onto the giant lion's head, getting more and more excited by the second. "And is there _really _a hidden treasure?"

"The rumors spoke of a 'mountain of gold and gems' as well as a 'lost city.'" Robin commented, standing off to the side, but equally as interested. The historical parts of the rumors piqued her interest more than the rumors or riches, those were more in Nami's field of interest, and was what was fueling _her_ excitement.

Luffy started squirming in his seat, the excitement barely containable. "YAHOO!" He bellowed, no longer able to withhold his joy. He hopped down from the figurehead and slung an arm around Usopp's shoulders; Usopp reciprocated the action. "Adveeen~ture! Adveeen~ture! We're going on an adveeeeen~tuuuure!" They sang, as they danced across the deck, sweeping Chopper up in their fun. Brooke brought out his violin and accompanied them with a jolly tune.

Nami, for once, wasn't completely bothered by their idiotic singing. She had gathered her surveying equipment and had her bag slung over her shoulder, looking at the island with anticipation, _'This is good, its uncharted so there shouldn't be too much trouble with other pirates, even with all the rumors.'_ She gripped the strap of her pack even tighter, the thoughts of completing a map and discovering any forgotten treasure fueling her excitement. _'After all, we had been laughed at for even mentioning the place by that one gang, just like Skypia. Yosh, this is definitely a good idea.'_ Her eyes shined as much as Luffy's at the thoughs of lounging in an even _bigger_ pile of wealth.

"And I'll get to show those natives the demon of the seas, THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP-SAMA!" Usopp cried, getting a round of applause from Luffy and encouraging cheers from Chopper. But as the island drew near, he mysteriously came down with a case of I-can't-go-onto-the-creepy-island-itis; a variant of his usual ailment. You'd think that being out at sea for over a year would've calmed his nerves, or would have at _least_ helped him develop some sort of 'immunity' to his 'disease.' Or helped him grow a pair as Zoro or Sanji would always interject.

Franky hopped onto the rail of the Sunny and gave his signature pose to the oncoming island. "I'm feeling especially SUU~UUPER this week! It'll be a great adventure! Eh, Brooke?"

"YOHOHOHO! My heart is fluttering with anticipation!" Brook commented from beside Franky, adding quietly, "Even though I don't have a heart." He burst out into his signature laugh, running from a now fuming Franky who was spewing threats of death. Brook's comment of 'Oh, but I am already dead! Yohohoho!' only added fuel to the fire. Though they often fought as such, they still considered themselves what could only be described as 'best friends.'

"And maybe I can spend the day adventuring with my precious Nami~swan!" Sanji cooed. Dancing about proclaiming his love towards the indifferent females.

Zoro, who for any normal human being would have been out of ear-shot but was somehow still within Sanji's, couldn't help but voice his thoughts on the 'idiotic dartboard's' behavior.

Sanji was behind him in a heartbeat, an unattractive frown replacing his foolish grin. "What'd you say, Baka-Marimo?" After a brief exchange of unoriginal insults the two began to fight half-heartedly as they always did, ignoring everyone and everything around them, as was customary.

When the Sunny was finally able to anchor, the members of the crew who couldn't run on water or launch themselves—rather the four members of the crew who were fortunate enough _not_ to BE launched to the island's shore—hopped onto the mini-merry and rode comfortably onto the sandy beach.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up! We're going to divide into teams for the most sufficient exploration of the island." Nami patiently waited for Brooke, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to rejoin the group before she continued any further. "Team one will be Me, Luffy, and Usopp. Our job will be to locate the treasure that is allegedly hidden somewhere on the northeastern portion of the island. Team two will be Franky, Chopper, and Zoro. It'll be your job to collect supplies from the western region where the land is much more fertile and supplies more plentiful. And team three will be Robin and—"

"Robin~chwan!" Sanji's legs became a wiggly blur as he danced over to Robin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I look forward to exploring the island with you~ I promise that I'll prot—"

"—Brooke." Nami finished. "Robin, you have your own agenda correct?"

Robin smiled, seeming to not have noticed the pained and sobbing lump of cook that was crumpled at her feet. "Yes. I've heard quite a few interesting rumors about the history of this island. I would like to learn more."

"So we shall be exploring the southeastern part of the island, Robin-san?" Brooke inquired, twirling his cane.

"That's correct." She smiled one of those smile where you can't exactly tell what she was thinking and kind of put you on edge around her for a while.

"Yosh! Everyone, we'll meet back at the shore tomorrow at noon!" The crew gave a collective cheer and each team set out to fulfill its assigned task, except for Sanji who, after everyone dispersed, dejectedly dragged himself back onto the deck of the Sunny. _'I would've even been content with being in even the shitty Marimo's group if it meant getting to explore the island instead of staying behind.' _Sanji looked for said group only to see Zoro run off in what he already knew was the wrong direction, Chopper and Franky chasing after him _'…No, wait…I take that back.' _He thought with a sigh.

Sanji walked to the center of the grassy lawn and turned his face upward, slowly inhaling before shouting at no one in particular, "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO _NOW_?"

**+-Z—C—F-+**

Zoro, Chopper, and Franky all set off towards the west, after having chased Zoro down when he bolted towards the north.

"Baka," Franky chastised, "How could you get North and West confused?"

"Because, we always drop anchor at the bottom of the island, and the bottom always faces south." Zoro reasoned as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What kind of logic is that!" Frank exclaimed, brushing away his sweat-drop. "There's no 'bottom' to an island! The ship is off the eastern coast anyway. It's no wonder they worry about you." Franky added as an afterthought before running a hand through his electric blue hair. "Well I suppose we should be looking for anything useful. It doesn't seem like there's a whole lot of good wood in this part of the jungle, most of the trees' trunks have been weakened by termites and such." Franky commented idly, knocking at the trunk of a particularly large tree.

"But there are lots of useful, medicinal plants here." Chopper commented, digging out the roots of a small white flower.

"Either way, we were assigned to the western region." Franky said as Chopper brushed the dirt off of his shorts before placing the delicate plant inside the basket he had brought with him.

"Alright, then let's go." And with an air of finality in his voice, Zoro headed in the direction opposite that of the setting sun. East.

"Umm…Zoro—"

"SHUT UP CHOPPER!"

"HIIII!"

**+-L—N—U-+**

"You guys ready?" Nami called as she started towards the dense mass of trees, which they would be spending at _least_ the rest of the day inside of.

"Almost Nami!" Usopp was double-checking his bag of supplies to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"C'mon Usopp~ I wanna get going!" Luffy whined, "The other's have already set off!" Luffy ran to catch up with Nami, who had disappeared into the dark jungle with her bag of surveying supplies and whatever else she could fit into her light blue pack.

Usopp looked up just as Luffy disappeared. "Oi! Don't leave me behind! Oi, Nami! Luffy!" He got no response, "Hmph…those jerks…" He mumbled as he hefted his own olive green pack over his shoulders. As he looked up, he briefly caught a glimpse of a large, dark shadow that quickly disappeared behind the Island's forest along the southern coast. _'Hmm…' _Usopp was about to run off to go see what it was when he remembered that he was supposed to stick with Nami and Luffy. _'It looks like it's headed over towards the western region. That's where the guys are, or should be. Who knows with Zoro's sense of direction.' _Usopp gave the horizon one last sidelong glance as he proceeded to follow Luffy and Nami into the jungle. Well, he intended to, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Usopp let loose a string of irritated curses and cries laced with panic before running off into the bowels of the wilderness, calling the names of the nakama that had abandoned him.

**+-R—B-+**

"This certainly was unexpected." Robin commented as she Brooke ran through the jungle, leaping over moss-coated roots and underneath the ones that were too large to hurdle.

Brooke just screamed in fear as he ran with his hands above his head. "WAHH! I'm so scared my heart may stop! Even though…THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!"

Robin chuckled at her Nakama's behavior before looking behind her, seriousness taking over her expression. _'This island is full of interesting things.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

Yay~ first chapter down! Some of the stories people requested kinda ended up being multi chapter stuff ^^; I'm sorry if I didn't write full stories for everyone, its just how it turned out. The more specific you were the longer the story, mostly because I didn't want to rush the plot and make the 'longer ones' oneshots. I wanted to make things equal, really I did! Sorry!

But HOLY _CRAP_ it's been a long time since I've written anything new for one piece. *pats characters heads* I've missed you guys!

-PD


	2. And He's Been Separated

Woo! Getting these things DONE! I have soo many plot bunnies, and they've become vicious! TT-TT I need to get them out of me head! But until then, I have quite a few stories to complete. :D

-PD

* * *

**Chapter 2 – And He's Been Separated**

**+-U-+**

Usopp had been wandering around aimlessly for a good bit of time. He didn't have the map, but he had been placed in charge of the food, which would prove problematic for the captain, who was undoubtedly complaining about an empty stomach right about now. He stopped in his tracks and placed the heavy pack on the ground next to him, giving himself a moment to catch his breath before he began another bout of hopeless bellowing.

"Naamiiiiiii! Luuffyyyyy! Where are youuuuu!" He cried for the umpteenth time, his voice warbling with a sad trill. Slumped against a tree, Usopp panted for air. "This is hopeless, ugh...why's it ALWAYS me?" He pulled a piece of jerky from the bag and began to chew on it sadly, tears as salty as the beef. "I'm never gonna find them." Came the depressed mumbled over the masticated food. "I'll be captured by savages and boiled alive for their evening meal." Usopp continued to weave ridiculous tales of his possible future demise when he heard something behind him, like big combat boots snapping small twigs and crunching dry leaves. He jumped up; energy immediately began to course through his veins, as if the fatigue he'd felt a moment ago had never existed. Branches started moving erratically about 100 feet away, and Usopp's feet didn't even let his brain try and figure out whether it was friend or foe. His 'flight' instinct took over for his common sense and hightailed it out of there, but he'd failed to notice that he left something very important behind. When he'd grabbed the bag's handle, in his haste, he'd failed to realize that 'Kabuto' had fallen out of his bag, rendering him defenseless.

The crunching sound of combat boots drew nearer towards where Usopp had been standing only a moment prior. The figure noticed the unique weapon and picked it up. He looked off in the direction Usopp had gone and quickly gave pursuit.

Usopp came to a stop where he figured he'd be safe. It was a fairly quiet section of jungle with mostly old trees and very few shrubs that would normally conceal most immediate threats. He looked around, figuring that he'd made it to somewhere near the center of the island where the oldest of the oldest trees grew.

"Well," he said to the surrounding silence. "I should be safe here, and it looks like there's a spring up ahead. Lucky~" Usopp sauntered towards the still rather distant spring, figuring he needed a bit of rest after his troubling endeavor. He placed down his bag and sat down on a rock, exhaustion hitting him harder than Luffy's 'Giant Rifle.' Usopp fell asleep in blissful ignorance, completely unaware that he'd been followed.

**+-L—N-+**

Luffy and Nami trotted through the jungle, calling Usopp's name almost continuously. Luffy's stomach was growling, and they were growing weary; it'd been hours since they last saw Usopp.

"UUSOOOOOOP!" Nami called into the wilderness. "UUUUUUSOOOOP! Geeze, where is he? USOOOOOP!"

"Naamiii~" Luffy whined; his tongue lolling and back slumped.

"What? UUSOOOOOPP!" Nami continued to call.

"I'm hungry~"

"Luffy, this isn't the time for that! USOOOP! I knew we shouldn't left him."

"But Nami," the whine never leaving his voice, "_you're_ the one who said he'd catch up..."

A vein popped on her forehead as she continued to walk, her movements slightly more rigid. "Anyway," she said, taking the map out of the side pocket of her pack, "we're approaching our destination, but we're a little further west than we had originally planned maybe if we..." There was a rustling sound in the bushes. Luffy stopped and turned around with his signature 'huh?' face. "...a detour, and maybe we'll be able to find...Luffy! Have you been listening to a word I've said!"

Luffy pointed out at what seemed to be nothing. "The bushes are following us."

Nami sighed and and bowed her head before looking back up at her captain, arms spread in disbelief. "Oh, come on now, that's ridiculous. There's not supposed to anything in th—"

The bushes rustled again, but this time, about 5 of them began to hop about playfully, bouncing into one another until they started bouncing in an organized pattern, one that was heading straight towards a flabbergasted navigator and an excited captain.

"Sugoi! Nami, do you see—" He turned around to share his marvel at the amazing stunt that the shrubbery was performing, not at all uneasy about the situation like Nami was. Nami was scared stiff, almost afraid to move – almost. When the plants were only about 25 feet away, she snapped out of her trance, grabbed Luffy by the crook of his elbow, and hightailed it away from the spot, the map squashed in a death grip in her other hand. "Hey look, Nami! The mystery bushes have sped up too! How funny!" Luffy laughed as he was dragged backwards by a screaming Nami.

"What the hell is your problem, baka! There's probably people in there that want to kill us!" With that remark, the bushes seemed to become more hostile in their antics and sped up once again. "KYAAAH!" Nami screamed, as they were driven further and further towards the center of the island by the 'mystery bushes'. "What the hell's wrong with this jungle!"

It wasn't until the bushes started shooting razor sharp leaves that Luffy took charge and began to drag Nami off in a different direction. "C'mon, Nami!"

"Why are we going this way?" She cried, the magic bouncing bushes had grown into a group of about 10 and were also twice as menacing.

"Because." And that was the end of that, and Nami had no choice but to go for the ride, and know that she was being dragged further and further away from her treasure.

**+-C—F-+**

"We've lost him." Franky declared, his arms crossed and his frown deeply etched in his face.

"Yup. He's gone." Chopper imitated Franky's stance and crossed his arms. He stood staring off in the opposite direction of Franky, however. The two were hoping that maybe Zoro had just gone on ahead or had gotten left behind, but so far they'd had no luck in locating their missing swordsman.

"And it doesn't help that his head is the same color as the rest of his surroundings." Franky added. Chopper nodded his little head in agreement, stifling a chuckle. "I suppose," Franky continued, "the best way to find him would be to use his logic." They both came to the unspoken concurrence that _that_ was in no way possible. "So what do we do? You know him better than I do."

Chopper thought for a moment before giving a hesitant answer. "I think...if we were to go deeper into the jungle, we'll find him."

"Alright," Franky pulled the out map, which had been comfortably stored in one of his many, secret compartments. "I'm trusting you little bro." Franky looked around for a moment before heading off, the little doctor walking faithfully at his...wait. Where was Chopper?

"Franky!" He heard the shrill, clearly frightened, voice call.

"Oi, Gorilla! Where are you?" Franky pushed up his sunglasses, trying to locate the doctor.

"Save me!" Was the sad trill of a response that came from...well, Franky wasn't completely sure _where_ Chopper was at the moment. He heard the hissing of what sounded like a snake. And he could have sworn he saw something slither through the surrounding foliage. Whatever had Chopper, had Franky surrounded.

Franky opened up his 'weapons left' and slowly turned in a circle. "Gorilla! Where are you, Chopper!" The bushes rustled and Franky fired his bullets, but was thrown off kilter when a thorn-studded vine wrapped around his ankle and pulled his foot out from under him and hefted the cyborg about 30 feet into the air. "What the—" A multitude of vines shot out from the trees and wrapped around his large form. Franky made a surprised 'Mmm!' as they pulled him in towards something. His 'Mmm!' became more angered when he what it was that he was being pulled towards: a massive, gaping maw, nicely decorated with razor sharp teeth; it looked like a huge Venus Flytrap, but much more menacing, and most plants didn't growl. Franky saw that Chopper was much closer, about to get his little head bitten off. Franky, his 'papa bear' instincts taking over, wriggled his face free and released a breath of fire, burning straight through the vines. Chopper fell somewhat safely to the ground and Franky followed suit a minute after.

"Thanks F—" The plant screamed and began thrashing in pain, splitting the ground with its largest tendrils, tendrils that were about 5-6 feet in diameter. They almost squashed the two on numerous occasions and the plant's temper was growing

"Run, little bro!" Franky turned to run alongside the reindeer, but only saw that he had been left in the little guy's dust. "O-Oi!" He called before running after the terrified doctor.

**+-R—B-+**

Robin and Brooke were both panting as quietly as they could inside of an old, hollowed tree. They didn't dare move a muscle as the loud boom followed by the sound of a heavy body being dragged along slowed outside their tree. Robin had debated whether or not to grow an eye on an upper branch, but figured that it'd be safest to keep from giving away unnecessary clues.

"R-Ro-R-Robin-s-san," Brooke's knees knocked together as he whispered, "it's r-r-right-t o-out-t-side."

"Yes. We must remain quiet until it leaves."

The creature outside was breathing heavily as well, but more with frustration as it inhaled deeply, trying to smell it's prey. It's long, wormlike appearance and disproportionately monstrous head reminded Robin a bit of a 30 foot tall flower that was crawling along like an inchworm. It exhaled; the stale, moist air flowing through the hollow trunk, spraying the outside of their hiding spot with some sort of syrupy substance that didn't smell all that bad; nectar they supposed. It gave a howl and slowly inched is trunk like body away; deciding to go in search of something else to satisfy is growing hunger.

The two waited for about 10 minutes, wanting to be sure that they were in the clear. "Th-That was certainly much too close for comfort, Robin-san."

"Agreed." Robin breathed a relieved sigh and dropped onto the ground before crawling out of the hold in the base of the trunk. She saw the deep drag marks in the ground and saw that they went on for quite a ways. The creature was long gone, much to her relief.

Brooke had decided to take the more interesting way, up, in order to survey their surroundings. However, his voluminous fro had gotten caught in the dead branches that hung above the opening. Robin looked up and patiently waited for Brooke to untangle the only hairpiece to have survived death (and then some) from the dead branches. She was confused when he suddenly stopped his panicked struggling and stared off into the distance, looking slightly puzzled. "What is it?"

Brooke tilted his head in contemplation before he started to head for the top of the tree, well out of Robin's sight. He looked down; things were much less obstructed from his tree top view. Brook squinted, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he was sure he wasn't crazy, Brooke sighed an exasperated sigh, sporting a couple sweat drops as well.

"What's the mater?" Robin called up from the ground. She was so far away it was hard to hear her.

"I can see Zoro-san," Brooke called back, "and he's been separated."

Robin chuckled and climbed up the tree to join Brooke. "That's typical Kenshi-san." She looked behind her for a second to survey their surroundings. They were in the sparse area of the jungle, where there were many old trees that stood higher that the rest of the jungle. The one upon which they perched had been one of the tallest, almost 200 feet high. "Oh! I can see Nagahana-kun as well."

"Usopp-san? Is he not with Senchou-san and Nami-chan?"

"It would seem to be that way."

The wind whistled through the trees as the two shared a silence.

"We should get them."

"Ah, h-hai."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Uh oh, only about 3 more weeks until I leave for a month! D: so I guess I should probably update more of my stories, huh? Well...we'll see...

Maybe I should change my name to PP. It could stand for Procrastinating Princess.

Well, see you when I update. Whenever that is. Wow, it's been exactly half a year since I published this story.

-PP (jk)


	3. ON SECOND THOUGHT

Hey Everyone,

ON SECOND THOUGHT:

My quitting is just as hasty as the way they're deleting stories. With the petitions going up, I'm going to stick around for a little while longer and see if things actually change.

I'll be posting my fics on deviant art (brattyangel117, don't judge, its from middle school) and archive of our own (princess_darkcloud), plus I'm working on my own, personal site where I'll post original fiction as well. I'll leave links on my profile. I'm sorry that this has to happen, and no, it's not another April fools joke, I'm afraid.

-PD


End file.
